The present invention relates to patient supports, such as hospital beds. More specifically, the present invention relates to the apparatus and methods for closing gaps that may exist between components on a patient support. The present invention further relates to apparatus and methods for mounting accessories, such as siderails, to a hospital bed.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a patient support includes a frame having a longitudinally extending first side frame member and a longitudinally extending second side frame member positioned in laterally spaced relation to the first side frame member. An articulating deck is supported by the frame and a longitudinally extending support member is coupled to the first frame member. An accessory mount is coupled to the support member and is configured to selectively move longitudinally along the support member. A medical accessory is coupled to the accessory mount.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a patient support includes a deck, a mattress supported by the deck, and a first siderail positioned adjacent the deck and configured to extend above the mattress. A second siderail is positioned adjacent the first siderail and defines a longitudinally extending gap between the second siderail and the first siderail. The second siderail includes a rail member, a linkage base, and a linkage coupling the rail member to the linkage base for movement of the rail member relative to the mattress between a raised position and a lowered position. The linkage base of the second siderail is supported for longitudinal movement relative to the first siderail for adjusting the longitudinal dimension of the gap.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a siderail assembly for a patient support includes a rail member, a support rail configured to couple to a frame of the patient support, and a mount coupled to the support rail and configured to selectively move along the support rail. The accessory mount includes a lock configured to prevent movement of the mount along the support rail. A linkage is coupled between the rail member and the mount and supports the rail member for movement between a raised position and a lowered position.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for altering a patient support including a deck support, an articulating deck, a first siderail coupled to the articulating deck, and a second siderail positioned in spaced relation to the first siderail. The method comprises the steps of uncoupling the first siderail from the articulating deck, and coupling the first siderail to the deck support.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a sub-frame is provided for supporting at least one siderail of a patient support, the patient support including at least one siderail, an articulating deck and a deck support having at least one post. The sub-frame comprises a body member, a first mount adapted to couple to the deck support, and a second mount adapted to couple to the deck. The body member extends between the first mount and the second mount. A rail mount is coupled to the body member and is adapted to support at least one siderail of the patient support.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.